Between Our Fragile Stars
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: Crossover of Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Bros. U "You mean that she's DEAD and you never told me!" I screamed at him in fury. "Rosaria," he reasoned. "We did it to protect you." "You're a liar. I'm done with you." I turned on my heel and ran as to
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- A shout out to Matthais Unidostres for helping me out with this. I hope all you Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Bros. U fans out there will enjoy this. If you did, I only ask you leave a review(not you Matthais I damn well know you like it!) I'm having a hard time lately, and knowing someone cares can make my whole day better. Thanks a million and a one up! _

_-Kira_

Prologue  
Mario and Luigi stood on the stone brick foundation of the evil dragon king's fortress.  
"Surrender yourselves, or I will kill the Princess." Roy Koopa threatened. He held a death grip around Princess Peach's neck as held a knife up to her throat. A bomb-omb rested in his right hand, ready to be thrown and to detonate with a deadly force.  
"You wouldn't." Luigi challenged him. He glared at him intently.  
"Go ahead. Do it. I know you're lying." Mario said, his rough Italian accent piercing the air.  
"Mario, you can't let him do this!" Peach exclaimed. "He isn't making false threats!"  
"Mario, we have to surrender. It's our only choice." Luigi looked him in the eyes. Mario looked away.  
"I will never surrender to the likes of you."  
"Ahh, Mario. So, so naive. Say good bye to your beloved."  
"Mario no!" The princess screamed.  
Roy lit the bomb-omb with his knife and sent the Princess flying down over the ledge into the lava below. He set the blinking bomb-omb before him and ran off.  
He was gone in a poof of smoke.  
Luigi broke into sobs. "No!" He exclaimed. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground.  
Mario ran into the castle after Roy, who had hid in the room just beyond the door. He pried the knife from his hand and stabbed him with it repeatedly.  
He needed not to say a word, the devilish glare of hate, regret, and fury in his hazel eyes said it all.  
Blood oozed from Roy's now lifeless body as he lay on the crimson stained grey floor with the cold steel knife embedded in his skull.  
Mario threw his blood splattered once snow white gloves onto the ground.  
"Get off your ass and let's go." He demanded as he approached Luigi. He never so much as glanced at his brother.  
"Mario, why'd 'ya have to be so damn stupid?" Luigi asked. His shoulders quivered in sadness and fear.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Mario screamed into his pale face. The look in his eyes had become more intense.  
"It's all your fault! If you'd had surrendered she would still be here!"  
"IT ISN'T MY FAULT! IT'S THAT DAMNED TURTLE'S!"  
"What did you do to him Mario?" Luigi's thin wavering accent quivered in fear.  
"Go on in and look for yourself."  
Mario turned and left without another word.  
Luigi slowly crept into the castle tower, his eyes widening at the sight of the dead Roy.  
"Dear Christ Mario, what on Earth have you done?!" He said to himself.  
The door slammed behind him and the lock clicked shut. The entrance to the hallway had been blocked off by a set of iron bars.  
Luigi was trapped.  
But by who?  
By what?  
Why?  
All these questions and more raced through his brain, making him dizzy. The room spun around him and he fell to the floor with a small thump, asleep, with no one to awaken him and tell him it was all only a dream.  
A terrible, terrible dream.  
But alas, no one could tell him this.  
It was simply the cold...  
Hard...  
Truth...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

_Rosaria. That's my name. I know, unusual right? People always say it wrong, they don't pronounce it "Ros-air-ee-ah" like they're supposed to. So I tell them to call me Rose, but of course they don't listen. Only my parents and my closest friend call me by my real name because they know how to say it, and they say it right.  
But enough about my name. My story is what really matters here, not my name.  
I'm the next heir of the throne of the Star Kingdom, formerly known as Mushroom Kingdom. My father changed it after the one before my mother died. He never told me about her, and my mother never knew hef. They both refer to her as "the one before us", and whenever I ask they change the subject, and dad usually leaves the room. I guess it makes him sad to remember, or angry. I don't want to make him feel angry, or sad. I want him to be happy, so he doesn't yell at me when I gently pull on his mustache, or turn his hat sideways like a gangster. He just rolls his eyes and laughs.  
That's how life's been for me for the past nine years, almost ten in May. I thought it would all be the same, that nothing would ever be different.  
But the truth was, nothing would ever be the same.  
It was just normal spring day. I wandered through the woods beside the kingdom with my trusted German Shepard puppy, Bella. She's only a year old, soon to be two, but she's already saved my life once. I had fallen into a steep pit with no way out and if she hadn't been there I would have died. After that day I have never left the castle without her.  
A wooden airship flew down and landed in front of us. What looked like a giant dragon with a spiked green turtle shell and punk spike bracelets sent a tiny version of himself down and out of the ship. He grabbed my wrist with great force and threw me into the airship. Too stunned to fight back, I screamed out with every ounce of strength I still had as I flew into one of the three poles on the airship. Bella's leash had flown out of my hand and she had already ran off toward the castle, barking her head off. Whoever these morons are, they won't get away with this.  
What do they want with me anyway? Does this have to do with "the one before mother"? Am I going to be killed by these maniacs?  
All I could think of were things like that as the mini version of the dragon tied my wrists to the pole holding up the flag with the dragon's face on it.  
"Let me go! You son of a bitch!" I screamed at them. Father would be furious at me for using this kind of language.  
"Shut up!" The mini dragon hissed at me. "I will hurt you!"  
This shut me right up. I didn't want to die!  
Images of my mother's face flashed across my mind. The fear in her eyes when Bella came back alone, the heartbreak when she found out I was dead, the relief of me being alive when I returned.  
If I would ever return.  
"Let me go!" I demanded. The mini dragon laughed.  
"Fat chance."  
I had suddenly worked up a nerve to insult him. "Not as fat as your dad." I smirked as he slapped me across the face. "Ha. You're WEAK!"  
The mini dragon glared at me in disgust and flipped me the middle finger.  
"That's what your mom said when you were born!"  
"You better watch yourself Rosaria."  
"How do you know my name?!"  
"We know everything about you..."_

_My eyes widened in horror. _

_**Could this all be true?**_


	3. Prologue Part TwoBella's Return

Ch. 3  
The Next Morning  
Evil laughter echoed through the room as Luigi stood up and clenched his fists.  
"Show yourself you bastard!" He demanded.  
A woman in a long black dress appeared from the shadows. She stared at Luigi with her piercing blue eyes.  
"That is no way to speak to a woman." She stated.  
Luigi glared at her.  
"Silent, hmm? Well, we can change that." The woman had a thick british accent. "I've come to arrest you for treason to Sarasha Land."  
"Treason?!" Luigi exclaimed in protest. "But I didn't do anything!"  
The woman laughed. "That is what they all say. Come." She cuffed his hands behind his back and brought him to her van and put him in the back. She jumped in the driver's seat and jammed the key in the ignition and picked up her walkie talkie.  
"I have the suspect. He denies the treasonous acts. Over." She said into it. Waiting, she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.  
"Question him thoroughly. I will deal with him afterwards. Over." Finally came the reply.  
"Copy that. Over."  
She set the walkie talkie down on the dashboard and turned around, her gaze softening.  
"This is all a setup." She admitted. "We need you to play along, alright? You've nothing to fear. I'm sorry if I have frightened you at all. My name is Detective Monroe, but you can just call me Jenna when there's no one else around." Jenna smiled and removed his handcuffs.  
"What is it that I supposedly have done, Jenna?" Luigi questioned.  
"You have attempted to annihilate the princess of Sarasha Land."  
"So how is this set up going to work? What am I being set up for?"  
"An undercover mission. I'll explain later, we gotta go."  
"Wait. Since I'm not being arrested can I not have this cage in front of my face?"  
"I've got to make it look like you're an actual convict so I'm afraid not."  
"Alright then."  
"Sorry." Jenna climbed back in the front seat and drove off towards Sarasha Land.  
The ride lasted about an hour. Luigi was in the backseat, the events from the night before playing in his mind.  
"It's his fault, not mine." He said to himself, not meaning for Jenna to hear.  
"It's who's fault?" Jenna asked.  
Luigi sighed. "You know who Bowser is don't you?"  
"Yeah. He's part of this mission we've got you on here."  
"Well one of his minions killed the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom because my brother Mario wouldn't surrender. He thought they were joking, but they weren't. And I just, I feel so guilty for not doing it for him. I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen."  
"I'm sorry Luigi. That must be hard for you."  
Luigi nodded and clenched his fists. "Mario killed him afterwards. I went in to see what he did, and then the door shut. I was locked in there for hours."  
"That had to suck."  
"Trust me, it was terrible."

Jenna and Luigi had finally reached the castle and she pulled him into the jail where Princess Daisy waited for them. Her dress was grey, as if someone had coated it with ashes from a once burning fire.  
"Your highness, I have brought the agent." Jenna said. She un cuffed Luigi's hands and sat down in a chair behind a long finished wooden desk. Luigi sat beside her patiently waiting for his mission to be explained to him.  
"I bet you are wondering why you are here." Daisy said.  
"Uhh, yeah. Sure." Luigi replied.  
"Bowser has been plaguing our land for quite some time now. We need you to help us stop him."  
"Alright. Where is he?"  
"We have to track him," Daisy stated. "but, we do know where he might be."  
"I'm in." Declared Luigi. "Bring me to that son of a bitch..."  
Twenty Years Later  
Bella ran into the castle barking crazily.  
"Bella!" Rosalina exclaimed. She ran to the door and picked her up. She carried her outside to look for her daughter, but she was nowhere in sight. "ROSARIA!" She screamed.  
Mario bolted out of the house. "Where is she?!" He demanded.  
"I don't know! Bella came back without her!"  
"Bella, take us to Rose."  
Bella bounded through the trees, Mario and Rosalina following close behind.  
The clearing in the forest was peaceful. Everything had returned to normal, except for one thing. A small sheet of paper lie on the ground. Mario picked it up in his gloved hands. The Bowser symbol was drawn on it in red ink.  
"Mario," Rosalina whispered. "Is that-"  
"No. It's ink, not her blood."  
"Let me see it."  
Mario handed her the paper. She let go of it and it fluttered to the ground.  
Bella sniffed at it for a moment before yelping as if to say, "No! It's blood, not ink!"  
"I'm calling the military personnel to investigate. He won't get away with this again."  
Rosalina carried Bella back to the castle in her arms, stroking the fur on the back of her neck to help her stay calm. Mario picked up the sheet of paper and examined it as he followed her back home.


End file.
